


Greatest of These

by jedipati



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are captured by demons and Lucifer, but before Sam says yes, Someone returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest of These

**Author's Note:**

> This story premise has many things borrowed from Biblical, Christian beliefs, and includes God. It's heavily based on beliefs of forgiveness. So this particular story is very religious in tone. It might offend some people.
> 
> As an additional warning, I have demons and Lucifer acting… well, like demons and Lucifer. It’s mostly just implied, but Lucifer does some torturing in this story.
> 
> Many thanks go to verucasalt123 on livejournal for betaing this story for me. Also, I must thank ramblin_rosie for looking this over and giving me the boost I needed to polish this story (and the courage to post it).

“It’s a trap. Of course it’s a trap. We always fall into traps. It’s just our freaking luck!”

Sam Winchester tuned out his brother’s ranting and looked around the small room they found themselves locked in.

It was bare, except for the wards carved on the walls to keep angels out, with just one door and no windows. The wards were different than what he was used to- it looked like there was an exception built in. Sam had a sneaking suspicion that he knew who the exception was for.

“Why do we always run smack into traps? We should know better! Come on, Sammy, why did we fall for this one?”

Sam gave up. There was no way to ignore Dean. “Because it was a case, Dean. There were omens, and murders. We knew it was demons. And they knew we’d come.”

Dean turned and glared at Sam. “Stop being logical,” he snarled.

Sam sighed. It was time to weather the storm of Dean’s ire. At least Dean wasn’t mad at him right now. If he was, they might end up in a fistfight. Sam eyed his brother. It was likely they were going to end up in a fistfight, actually, but at least if they did, it wasn’t going to be against each other.

“Quit it, Sammy,” Dean said.

“Quit what?”

“Watching me like I’m going to explode.”

“You are going to explode.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Dude, you’re just waiting to punch somebody.”

Dean glared. “And if you don’t stop eyeing me, it’s gonna be you!”

Sam rolled his eyes.

The door opened, and they turned to face it. Two men- demons- entered.

“Hello, boys,” a woman said as she entered after the demons. “We just keep running into each other, don’t we?”

“Meg,” Dean growled.

She grinned at him. “Deano. Now, unfortunately, I can’t hurt either of you. And as much as I love trading insults, that’s a no-go too today. I’m just here to make sure you stay put.”

“And why’s that?” Sam asked.

“My father wants to talk to you boys. And he hates how you just keep running from him. Especially you, Sam. You know he won’t hurt you.”

Sam snorted and turned away from her.

It was an uncomfortable half hour. Sam studied the wards carefully. The wards did have an exception, but it wasn’t for a specific angel, like he’d expected. No- these wards would let in any angel that wasn’t connected to heaven.

Sam blinked and smiled slowly. The demons had made a mistake. If they could somehow get word to Castiel, they could get out of here.

Behind him, the door opened. Sam turned around smoothly, already certain that he knew who he was going to see.

Lucifer smiled gently at them both. “Sam, Dean. Good to see you again.”

Sam snagged the back of Dean’s jacket and pulled him back. Dean angled himself so he was still in front of Sam.

Lucifer sighed. “Dean, I promise, I won’t hurt Sam. You don’t need to protect him from me.” He glanced away. “Though I admit it is nice to see an older brother still willing to protect his younger brother.”

Dean snorted. “I don’t trust you,” he spat.

“Considering what my brothers have done, I don’t entirely blame you.”

Sam clenched his fists. He hated that entirely reasonable tone of voice from Lucifer. The fallen angel was doing his best to seem like a decent being.

“Sam,” Lucifer said, walking over to stand in front of them. “I don’t wish to harm either of you. Please, just give me your consent. Then I won’t have to do anything to Dean.”

“Don’t do it, Sammy,” Dean said immediately.

Sam snarled. “No. I will never give you my consent.”

“Oh, come now, Sam. Must we really do this?” Lucifer asked.

Sam just stared straight ahead. Lucifer sighed. “Very well. I didn’t want to do this, but if I must, I must.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel abandoned his attempts to locate Sam and Dean as he felt it. Lucifer was broadcasting his position. The falling angel was sure it was unintentional, but it was not a good sign. Castiel double checked his warding and then rushed toward Lucifer’s location.

When he arrived, he checked to make sure he was unnoticed, then slipped into the building. He didn’t see what he most feared- Lucifer in Sam- but what he did see was little better.

Demons were holding Sam back and forcing the young man to watch as Lucifer beat Dean into the ground again and again.

Castiel wanted to run out and stop Lucifer, but he knew he couldn’t. He had to wait. He winced at every hit Dean took, but he didn’t reveal himself. If he was patient, he could get both of them out of there.

Lucifer paused and turned to Sam. Sam ignored him, and just stared at Dean. Dean managed to prop himself up and stared right back.

Lucifer began threatening Dean, Bobby, even Castiel. Sam didn’t say anything.

Castiel had to fight not to reveal himself as Lucifer turned back to Dean. 

Instead of killing the older Winchester, Lucifer reached down and gently healed him. “I certainly can’t have you dying on me, Dean,” Lucifer said. “Sam will want you to stay alive. I only want him to be happy, and that will keep him happy.”

“Bite me,” Sam and Dean snapped in unison.

Lucifer chuckled at the insult but turned to Sam again. “Sam, I know you. You don’t want your brother to be hurt. You’d give anything for him.”

“Dean would hate me if I gave consent,” Sam replied. “No.”

Lucifer sighed and turned to the watching demons, apparently to give some orders. This was the best chance Castiel was going to get.

He leapt forward and killed the two demons holding Sam with the knife. Lucifer started turning toward them as Castiel grabbed Sam’s shoulder and flew over to Dean. The angel reached down and touched his friend’s forehead. 

Before he could fly all three of them away, Lucifer spoke. “No, Castiel. You won’t free them so easily.”

Castiel spread his wings, but before he could fly away, he felt Lucifer’s power pressing down on them, preventing him from leaving.

He glanced at Sam and Dean. “Close your eyes,” he ordered sharply.

He waited to be sure they both did so, and then looked up at Lucifer. “I will not allow you to harm them.” He took a deep breath and unleashed his Grace.

The light blinded a number of the demons, those who hadn’t been smart enough to look away. 

But he still couldn’t escape. Castiel felt two hands land on his shoulders. He risked a glance, but Sam and Dean still had their eyes closed. “Whatever you have to do,” Sam said. “Do it.”

Castiel turned back to Lucifer. The archangel looked amused. “You are falling, Castiel. You cannot hope to escape.”

“He got us away from you before,” Dean snapped, blindly turning his head to face Lucifer.

Lucifer sighed and gestured. The demons that hadn’t looked at Castiel left, dragging their less fortunate comrades with them.

It was just the four of them now, two angels and two vessels. Castiel allowed the visual manifestation of his Grace to fade away. “You can open your eyes,” he said.

“Cas, are you alright?” Sam asked.

Castiel gave a short nod. “I’m fine,” he said.

Lucifer sighed. “I truly don’t want to harm you, brother,” he said. “And I know that Sam would grieve if you died, Dean. I don’t understand why you oppose me.”

Sam and Dean both snorted. Sam’s hand tightened on Castiel’s shoulder. “Go to Hell,” he snapped. “You’ll never get my consent. You just want to use me to destroy everything I love.”

Lucifer sighed but before he could say anything, his head snapped up. Castiel’s eyes widened a second later. Whoever was approaching was powerful, more powerful than anything he’d ever felt. The power felt clean, but so strong. He herded Sam and Dean into a corner.

“What is it?” Dean asked as Castiel pushed them both behind him.

“Power- I don’t know…”

A dozen angels appeared in the room. Castiel’s eyes widened as he realized what- who the power must be. He manifested the shadows of his wings and covered Sam and Dean with them.

Holy, pure power filled the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam could barely stand to look at the man standing in the center of the room. He was so bright. Even so, Sam could see the strangely disapproving smile on His face.

Castiel was gasping for breath. Sam couldn’t see his expression, but their angel was trembling. “Cas?” Dean asked.

“Father,” Castiel whispered. “It’s my Father.”

The man nodded. “Just so,” He said. Sam resisted the urge to clamp his hands over his ears. The power in the man’s voice was hard to bear.

It looked like Dean was having the same problem. Castiel curled his wings around them tighter. Sam was having a hard time processing that- he was looking at his friend’s wings.

The power was suddenly bearable, but only just. “Sammy,” Dean whispered.

“Yeah,” Sam responded.

Castiel glanced at each of them. “I can’t do any more,” he said. “I’m sorry.”

Dean nodded tightly. “It’s enough, Cas,” he replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucifer couldn’t even spare a glance for anyone else in the room. He knew it was filling with angels now, but he had eyes only for his Father.

His Father, who he hadn’t seen since just before he’d been thrown into the cage. Lucifer wasn’t sure how he felt. He was still angry with his father for… everything really. But he was also so relieved just to see him.

His Father looked at him for a long moment before turning to another angel. “Raphael,” he said sternly. “Why have you said that I am dead?”

Raphael looked stunned. “Father,” he said. “I thought… I thought you were,” he said quietly. “I thought…”

Father shook his head slightly. “No, Raphael. I never left. I simply wanted you and your brothers to grow. You would never have done that if I was still giving you every order.” He looked at Lucifer then. “I wanted you to choose to follow me. I knew that some wouldn’t, of course. But Raphael, you disappointed me.”

Raphael flinched back.

Father turned to another angel. “And you, Gabriel. Running off like that. Pretending to be a god? I am very disappointed.” And so it went. Father spoke with each angel in turn. Some, he praised for doing what they thought he wanted. Others, especially those with any authority, he scolded. Finally, he turned to Lucifer.

Lucifer flinched back. “What were you thinking, Lucifer? Why did you corrupt humanity to make demons?”

Lucifer looked away. “I wanted to prove that I was right. Humanity is flawed!”

Father laughed. “Of course they are flawed, Lucifer. I made them so they can choose their own paths, and sometimes, they chose wrongly. But that’s what makes them great as well, my son. Look at the Winchesters. They’ve made bad decisions, and they are both flawed, but they are also great. They chose the best they could, and they embody what I want all my children to be. Loyal, compassionate, brave, and above all, they try.”

“Now, Lucifer, I want to give you a choice.” Father reached out and gently cupped Lucifer’s cheek. “My misguided son,” he said softly. “Please, son, return to me, and to my house. Give up your rebellion, and return home. I want you to return home.”

Lucifer swallowed. He wanted to return home, too, but he couldn’t- he just couldn’t. He wasn’t wrong! “And if I don’t?” he challenged.

Father sighed. “Then I will throw you into the Lake of Fire,” he said. “And you will remain there for eternity. I love you, my son, but I will not force you to return.”

Lucifer paled. The Lake of Fire was little more than a myth to most beings, but he knew it existed, and the torment he’d go through if he was sent there. He stared at his Father. “You would send me there?” he whispered.

Father nodded. “I would regret the necessity, Lucifer, and I would mourn your loss,” He said. “But I would, if I had to.”

He sighed. “I will let you think, my son,” He said. He looked the room. “But it is time for this farce to end. Those humans who turned against me will be returned to Hell. Those who were stolen from me will go to Heaven and be healed. And you, my children…” He broke off for a moment to glance at the angels in the room. “You will return to your duties, as guardians of humanity.”

The other angels gathered around Father, all but Lucifer and Castiel, who was still protecting the Winchesters.

Lucifer stared at his Father. He couldn’t go into the Lake of Fire, but he wasn’t wrong, he knew he wasn’t wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Father,” Castiel said. “What of Sam and Dean?” He knelt between Sam and Dean, shadowy wings curled around them. That was probably the only reason they weren’t blind and deaf yet.

God turned to look at the three of them. Sam and Dean huddled against each other and Castiel, unwilling to look. Castiel closed his eyes for a moment. His Father’s power was overwhelming. 

Gently, He smiled and walked over to them. “Castiel,” He said softly. “Well done, my good and faithful servant. Well done, child. You kept the faith, even when all your siblings did not, even in the most difficult of circumstances.”

Castiel gasped and hunched down. “Father I…”

Gently, God lifted Castiel’s chin up. “You did very well, Castiel,” he said. “Don’t be ashamed of yourself.”

Castiel’s eyes filled with tears. “Father?” he choked out the question.

The Being leaned down and gently kissed Castiel’s forehead. “I am so very proud of you,” he said quietly. “Despite temptation, you still kept my commands.”

Castiel gasped. He desperately wanted to ask a question, but he couldn’t form the words.

“Love them,” the Being said. “I told you and your siblings to love humanity. And you did. You love them, not in spite of, but because of their humanity.”

Castiel looked to the ground. “Not always, Father.”

“Yes, my child, always. Even when you thought you didn’t. You only wanted them to be happy, at peace. And even now, you strive to protect these two, even from Me.”

Castiel paled. “Father, I…”

“I’m not angry, Child. But I will not harm them.” He looked down at Dean and Sam. “Neither of them.”

Sam flinched back from the gaze. God sighed. “Oh, Sam. You have been treated so poorly by my children. I’m sorry.”

He reached down and gently touched Sam on the forehead. Castiel knew He had done something to Sam, but he wasn’t sure what. “You were forced to bear a burden alone that would have been much lighter if my children had helped you.”

“Cas helped,” Sam said.

The Being smiled. “He did,” he said. “You do not need to worry, I am not angry with Castiel. He, among all the angels, did the best to follow my orders.”

He glanced at Dean for a second. “You, child, should not have been in Hell.” He reached out and, just as he had for Sam, gently touched his forehead.

Finally, He turned to face Castiel again. “My child, it is time for you to come home.”

Castiel glanced at Sam and Dean and then at his Father. “Father, I…”

The Being smiled gently. “You will see your friends again, Castiel, I promise you.”

Castiel nodded. “Yes, Father,” he said. “I will return home. But…”

“Humans may not view my full Glory, I know,” the Being said. “Protect them until we leave.”

The Being turned away again and walked over to Lucifer. “My son,” he said gently. “Tell me your choice.”

Lucifer stared at his Father. “Father, I…” he swallowed. “I cannot.”

The Being nodded. “You cannot decide,” he said. “You fear the Lake of Fire too much to disagree with me, but you cannot give up your views.” He sighed. “That too is a choice, Lucifer,” He warned.

Castiel bit his lip.

But it was another angel who spoke. “Father, please,” Michael said. “Don’t…” he hesitated. “I can’t…”

God sighed. He turned to look at Michael, who met His gaze for barely a second before turning away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam stared out at the massed angels and their Father. For a moment, he was reminded of the night he left for Stanford. Dean had tried to intervene, but John had been resolute. And here, Michael was trying to talk to his Father, but there was nothing he could really say.

Sam bit his lip. He knew that the two situations weren’t really comparable, but it just seemed so familiar.

Gabriel looked at Lucifer. “Brother, please,” he said. “Come back with us.”

Castiel’s hand tightened on Sam’s shoulder. “I don’t know what to do,” he whispered.

“Lucifer has to decide,” Sam replied, just as quietly.

Castiel nodded. “I have to try.” He took a deep breath. “Lucifer,” he called. Lucifer looked over at them. “Lucifer, Sam and Dean taught me much about family and forgiveness. And they taught me much about humanity. None of our brothers forgive easily. But Sam and Dean- they can. Despite everything they have done to each other, they still love and trust each other. Humans are worth it. Please, Lucifer, just… let go of your pride.”

Sam looked over at Dean. Did they forgive easier than the angels did? Dean looked at Sam. Dean smiled slightly at Sam, before turning to watch the angels and their Father.

Sam did the same just in time to see Lucifer turn back to his Father. 

“I will give you what you ask for,” God said. “If you ask for forgiveness, if you ask to return to Me, I will give it to you. If you would rather turn from me, I will not stop you.”

Lucifer didn’t say anything for a long time before he swallowed and took a deep breath. “Father,” he said quietly. “I… do not believe that I was wrong. Humanity is… so flawed. But I am… willing to try to learn. I am sorry.”

God smiled. “That willingness is all I ask, my son. A true and willing spirit.” He glanced at Sam and Dean. “That is all I require of my human children as well,” he said. He nodded. “It is time. Castiel, you may stay for a few more minutes to say goodbye. But do not stay too long.”

“Yes, Father,” he said.

There was a great explosion of light, and the sound of thousands of wings flapping, and then only people in the room were Sam, Dean, and Castiel.

Castiel sighed and allowed his wings to fade away. “Cas…” Dean said softly.

Castiel smiled his small smile and touched both of their foreheads. They reappeared in Bobby’s study.

Bobby gasped behind them. “Thank God you’re ok,” he said. “Castiel said…”

Castiel sighed. “Bobby, Sam and Dean will explain, I promise. I only have a few minutes.” His smile turned into a smirk. “Months ago, I was unable to heal you, but now, I can. Do you want me to?”

Bobby sputtered for a moment before nodding. “Of course I do!” he said.

Castiel nodded and gently touched Bobby’s forehead. “I am sorry I couldn’t do this before.”

The angel looked around for a moment.

“I must go,” he said. “I may have rebelled against my brothers, but I will not rebel against my Father.”

“We know, Cas,” Sam said. “Thank you. And come see us when you can.”

Castiel nodded. He placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “It’s been an honor, Sam.”

“The honor is mine,” Sam replied. “I’m going to miss you.” Sam gave into the impulse and hugged the angel.

Castiel looked at Bobby. “Never doubt, Bobby, that you are a good man. I consider you a friend.”

“You’re leaving, Feathers?”

“My Father has returned,” Castiel said. “I will not disobey him.”

Bobby nodded. “Going to miss you, Feathers.”

“We will see each other again,” Castiel said softly. Then, Castiel turned to Dean. “Dean, I… thank you, for showing me how to do what is right.”

Dean smiled wanly. “You know what you can do, Cas. Don’t let your brothers turn you back.”

“I won’t,” Castiel promised. “Please make sure Jimmy gets back to his family.”

“We will,” Sam promised.

“Close your eyes,” Castiel said. 

Even as he did so, Sam saw and felt the light build. It faded, and Sam opened his eyes.

Jimmy Novak stood there, looking confused. “What happened? Is it over?”

Dean started laughing helplessly. After a moment, Sam joined him. It was over. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam finished packing his clothes away and glanced around the motel room. He didn’t see anything he or Dean had left behind.

Even after six months, it was still odd not to see the few items they had gotten for Castiel in the room.

Sam’s memories of the few minutes before God and his angels had left were blurry, but he remembered their absolute glory, and how Castiel had protected them.

One night, when they were both very drunk, Sam had speculated that the human mind just could not comprehend God, and to keep them from going insane, their minds quickly forgot most of what happened.

Dean had said that Castiel had probably helped with that. Sam had agreed. They had ended the night staring up at the stars and shouting at the sky to let Castiel come down and visit.

The next morning, they had woken up in their motel beds, with no memory of getting back inside.

Life was back to normal. Hunting was slower now, without demons trying to start the apocalypse. They were mostly back to ghosts and the occasional monster- two wendigos and a vampire nest so far. It was clear that the monsters were backing down from the end of the world frenzy they had been in. And demons… not a single hunter in Bobby’s network had seen a demon since that night.

Sam liked it. It wasn’t as urgent, but they were still saving lives.

Bobby didn’t even have to hunt anymore. Nowadays, he was running his hunter support job full time. Sam helped him with research whenever they were in town- which was a lot more often. Dean had taken over the salvage yard, and it was doing well. 

They were doing much better. Whatever God had done to Sam and Dean, it was a good thing. Sam felt lighter, less burdened by all that he had done and had been done to him. He felt as if some darkness that had been within him had been burned away. Sam thought that God had removed the demon blood, but he wasn’t sure, so he wasn’t going to say anything.

Dean felt the same way. He had told Sam that his memories of Hell had faded.

The world wasn’t perfect, but Sam was happy. There were signs that angels were still in the world- inexplicable stories of survival or healing were the most obvious. It wasn’t everyone- but some people were being helped.

Privately, Sam had done a bit of investigating. Almost everyone who was being healed had a family member or close friend who had died in a “freak accident” sometime in the last five years. Perhaps it was Lucifer, trying to make up for what he had done and what had been done on his orders.

Sam shook his head. If Dean caught him here staring at nothing, he’d be making senility jokes for hours.

Sam turned and headed for the door, just as Dean swung in. “What’s taking so long, Sammy?”

Sam shook his head. “Nothing, Dean. We’re ready.”

“Good. Let’s get this show on the road,” Dean led Sam out of the room and to the Impala.

Behind them, Sam heard a familiar, much missed sound. Dean froze.

Slowly, Sam turned around.

“Sam, Dean,” Castiel said with his small, barely there smile. “How are you doing?”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was… hard for me to write. I wanted to write it, but I wanted to do the idea justice. And that was hard for me to do. Just… hard. I hope what I was trying to write came through.
> 
> One final note: The title for this story comes from 1 Corinthians 13:13 “And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love.” That’s what this story is all about, in the end: love in all its many forms.


End file.
